Sofie Wald
Sofie Wald is the daughter of the servant girl from The Old Woman in the Wood by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Sofie Wald Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Old Woman in the Wood Alignment: Royal Roommate: Yolande Cerf Secret Heart's Desire: To explore the woods and to get help from the animals. My "Magic" Touch: I can use keys to unlock trees. Storybook Romance Status: I've hooked up with Quentin Avenant. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I really don't like the dark. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It involves us going outdoors. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. I'm not one for debates. Best Friend Forever After: Yolande Cerf. I love to chase her through the woods when she's a deer. Character Appearance Sofie is of average height, with brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink dress with a yellow apron and a yellow ribbon in her hair. Personality Sofie is shy and tends to be awkward around boys. She is afraid of the dark and feels embarrassed to admit it. She loves the woods during the day, but not at night. Biography Hallo! My name is Sofie Wald. I'm the daughter of the servant girl from The Old Woman in the Wood. Mom survived an assault on the family she worked for by a gang of robbers. When she hid behind a tree, a dove gave her a golden key. Mom used it to unlock a tree where she found food. She lived in the trees for many days. Then the dove asked her to go to a house and to go in. She met an old woman at the house, but she didn't answer (like the dove told her to). The dove told her to open an inner door which contained many splendid rings, but that she should choose a plain ring. Mom unlocked the door, and couldn't find the plain ring. She then saw that the witch was carrying away a bird which had the ring in its beak, and she followed it. Mom snatched the cage and went outside to a tree. The tree embraced her and became a prince. The prince explained that the woman was a witch. Then all his attendants became human again. He took Mom back to his kingdom and married her. I have been living happily with my parents. My dad is now king. I have a nice life with my family. I've got a younger brother named Ludwig, who is ten. It's pretty nice going to Ever After High. I have a lot of great classes. There's also the Enchanted Forest, which is fun to explore and to find all sorts of things in. My roommate Yolande spends a lot of her time here, where she takes the form of a white doe. I often chase her through the woods - in a playful way, of course. There are some things that are hard, though. I've got Asperger's syndrome, and I can be rather awkward around other people - I'm especially awkward around boys. But I manage it well, and I make the best of it. I consider myself a Royal because I would love to continue Mom's legacy. I'm also friendly with Cerise Hood since she loves the woods too. Though I do wonder why she's always got that hood on? Trivia *Sofie's surname means "wood" in German. *Sofie has a pet male badger named Tassilo. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Laura Bailey. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Old Woman in the Wood Category:German